chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saimon Cross
Name: Saimon Perseus Cross Alias: '''Sai '''Age: '''17 '''Birthday: '''March 5th '''Birthplace: Pewter City, Kanto '''Class: '''Breeder History In a time where Pokemon are so fervently caught and trained, bred and cared for, and even poached. During these times, it's not too odd to see young kids running off to capture their own. Then there's the ones who go to school instead, study and become professors and researchers, studying the nature of Pokemon and their habitats. Unfortunately, Saimon isn't either of those. Saimon Cross was born in Kanto, raised for several years in and around Pewter City. His mother was an ex trainer, though she never made it too far on her journey before meeting up with Sai's father, an ex researcher-now explorer who only sought to map the region and find its secrets. Well, of course this would be extremely weird, right? A young girl starting on her journey, meeting an older man, falling in love.. Except it wasn't quite so weird. Sai's mother didn't start her journey until she was 17, meeting the love of her life two years later. Pregnancy does put a stall on long journeys, and soon both were settled in his hometown, and had Sai. Up until he was six, he lived in Pewter City. Then, the family moved to Johto for a time, giving Sai a broader view of the world, and a chance to meet his best friend. Back then, he was still a kid, still not seeing past the next stupid thing he decided to do. He learned his first few tings about Pokemon Trainers from him, his own mother being reluctant to share that info until he was ready. Lucky for him, too, because that was when he found his undeniable urge to adventure. When he finally separated from his friend, promising to write as much as possible, he moved back to Kanto and went with his parents on a journey through the region. His mother was still fairly young, after all, and his father couldn't stay at home with that same urge Sai knew so well now. Seeing the wide world, one region at a time, trekking up mountains and through forests, into caves and through new towns and cities full of new people. Without realizing it, Saimon had found that he often got lost in the scenery, even as far as Pokemon were involved. Of course, you couldn't avoid them, but he proved to be solely uninterested in them for the purposes his mother used. He saw more beauty in the land, waters, and air they lived in. However, this changed just a few years into his journeys. Danger is always a possibility in their lifestyle, but several occurrences in quick succession quickly shaped the growing young boy's mind into what it would become, including his fear of bear-like Pokemon, his dislike of Ghost Pokemon, and his refusal to eat anything too spicy. Eventually, these rapid series of events forced his family back home, leaving him to find his own path through Kanto. It helped immensely that he got to know his home region so much, as pushing on by himself gave him a greater respect for the creatures around him. Much more than a simple urge to train and battle them against each other. His first love was always the world though, but he started to learn more about them by watching them, sometimes by running from them, and other times by befriending them. He also got back in touch, through letters, with his friends, made easier by his frequent stops in towns. It just so happened that he picked up a job with a researcher in Cinnabar Island while waiting for transportation back to the mainland. He had saved enough money from that to take a trip, first to Pewter City to say his farewells and restock his supplies, then to Johto. His first hope was to visit his friend, as he must have been a big-shot trainer by then, but he had been given a camera as a gift from home when he left. and so began his career, or more "hobby" or photography, travelling the new region much like he did his own. By the time he was 17, he had developed into a charming young man, tanned and full of energy and charisma. Not just that, but he tended to take challenges not only calmly, but with an edge of daredevil in some cases. A Jack-of-all-trades in his skills, which only counted to four or so. Even when he and his pen pal decided to go to Alleos, he made the decision not as a potential trainer, but as a young enthusiast just waiting to see what kind of wonders he could find in a new region! He was warned against it, people leaving the region for safer places saying it was a harsh environment. But, after all, that's what he lived for! Personality People describe Saimon as quite charming when spoken to, as he has had a lot of time to develop his social skills when travelling. That said, even though he stays on the road a lot, is is quite social, meeting people close and far away and always managing to stay in touch, even when braving the wilderness. He's been called cute before, mostly because of the tan and eyes, though he'd tell you it's because he stays in shape. Typical of someone growing up in a smaller town, he's calm, laid back, and confident. He also has a good amount of natural wisdom, and takes challenging situations with a measure of intelligence. His pen pals have called him honest, and very practical, sometimes to a fault. Despite this, he does have a good sense of humor, but he tends to care deeply for the people he meets. He can be gullible, easily led by lies, as he can't see through them most of the time. This comes back to his caring, trusting nature. He's spent the majority of his life outdoors, sleeping under the stars, and is quite used to being there, even finding a cozy bed and living quarters uncomfortable at times. The freedom and fascination with the world can make him drift off in thought at times too, sometimes forgetting what is happening at the time. It has a more serious drawback, too, as he has been, on at least one occasion, more easily swayed by illusions and false promises than others. The urge to explore and find new wonders has its own perks and downsides. He's developed strong survival skills and an equally strong willpower, along with a culinary skill sharpened over the years and an internal sense of direction (though this hardly helps navigate at times). He is also stubborn in his viewpoints, so much so that while he will wander onto different avenues of opportunity, his ultimate decisions will almost always be based on his primary concerns. When pushed to the point of some emotion other than lazy calm, he can be quite the different person. This usually happens when challenged with new experiences, like a rush of adrenaline, or when in a serious battle. Even so, anger and hate are terms he doesn't agree with, relying on negotiation when possible. Meeting his First Pokemon On the way to the boat, Saimon crossed through Viridian Forest looking for spare supplies to take with him. Berries, fruit, a good walking stick maybe? What he found was a small, hungry Abra. Far from knowing how to properly feed what must have been a youngling, he tried to pick her up, only to find her teleporting away. What was the logical thing to do, leave it alone? Saimon instead followed it, as well as he could, waiting until the Abra tired from too much teleporting then taking heri n his arms and carrying her to his camp for the night to feed. Relationships '''Arron Richards: '''Saimon's long-time friend and companion. Despite being a Pokemorph, and the dangers of such things these days, he trusts the luxio hybrid fully. After all, they had been childgood friends until separated by a region, then reconnected later to plan the trip to Alleos together. Category:Player Character